Trip back to America
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: The DigiDestined return to America to battle Piedmon in a final duel to the death, but first they have to find him. When they do, will they have the strength to defeat him? Sequel to "Trip to America."
1. Matt's gone AWOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This fic contains Taiora, Daikari, Takari and Mimato. Flames aren't permitted. Don't like, don't read. And for those who flame me just because I share sympathy for Davis and want him to be happy-despite the fact that he is a fictional character-, that's just wrong! Haven't you ever liked a girl who, to you, seemed to like someone else? That's how I felt in the old days and that's how it's happening to Davis! Now, on to the fic!

Digimon

Trip back to America

Chapter I-Matt's gone AWOL!

The rain that had tormented the DigiDestined on their weekend getaway in America before-see my earlier fanfic "Trip to America!"-had followed them home to Odaiba, Japan. The only one who loved the rain was Sora. Tai braved the rainy storms-but only for her. He was exceedingly proud of his successor, Davis. He'd admitted his feelings to his sister, Kari and she returned his feelings. Still, Tai had noted that whenever the two of them were around T.K., she flirted with him and made Davis jealous, although he tried to hide it. 

__

"I don't think anyone told T.K. about Davis and Kari. If they don't tell him soon, he may find out the hard way…and the hard way always hurts." Tai thought worriedly. 

Matt was pacing back and forth in his brother's room with extreme impatience. The phone company had cut off his dad's phone lines for one week, so he e-mailed Mimi to have her call him at his mom's house. Eventually, T.K. asked Matt to come stay for the week. The fact that Mimi called them during the night was a dead giveaway. 

(RING! RING!)

Matt dived for the phone a second later.   
"Hello?"

"Hey, Mattie! It's me!"

"Yeah, I guessed that. So, what's so important that a simple e-mail couldn't suffice?" 

"There's trouble with the Digimon. I don't think Palmon can handle this alone." Warned Mimi.

"Trouble? Then how come we aren't in the Digital World trying to battle this thing?"

"The trouble's in America." 

Matt didn't like the tone his girlfriend was emitting.   
_"I'm gonna hate myself for asking this." _ "What Digimon's causing the trouble?"

Mimi's answer was short and to the point. "Piedmon."

Matt silently groaned. _"Yep, I hate myself for even asking." _ "Why aren't you coming to the others with this? Davis and the new DigiDestined can be over there by-"

"They wouldn't know how to beat Piedmon-except Kari and T.K.-and their Digimon can't Digivolve to Mega like yours and Tai's can. Together, you and I can beat him. We wouldn't need to worry the others." Mimi insisted calmly.

Matt considered it.

__

"It would save on frequent flyer miles. And T.K. would be safe from any harm, despite the fact that Piedmon would probably want revenge on Tai and Sora, instead of him." 

"Deal!"

"Great! I'll have Daddy wire some money to the airport and your flight will leave tomorrow at 7:00."

"Seven?! I have school!" 

"Oh. OK then. How's 4:00?" asked Mimi.

"That'll work."

Kari Kamiya moaned quietly as Davis drew her into a passionate kiss. Surprisingly enough, he'd agreed with her requests to not go too fast in their newly discovered relationship and to only go as far as kissing.   
_"I thought Davis would never agree to those terms, but he's really trying to make our relationship work." _ She thought happily. 

After kissing-and some slight movements of tongues-for 3 ½ minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air and blushing extremely. 

"Sorry. Did I overstep the boundaries?" Davis asked with a worried look on his face.

Kari smiled and caressed her hand on Davis' cheek. "Not at all. Now…where were we?"

They were seconds from kissing again when their Dterminals went off.

"Great! What now?" asked Davis irritably as they both reluctantly pulled away.

After checking the message sent to her by T.K., Kari's face had gone pale.

"What's wrong? Kari?" Davis checked his own Dterminal and gasped. "Piedmon!"

Kari eyed her boyfriend with a confused look. "You know about Piedmon?"

"Tai told me about him. How T.K. saved you and made Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon and sent him into the Gate of Destiny. Then how he came back and nearly killed Tai. Finally, how Sora broke down and cried before nearly killing Piedmon in a rage-if it hadn't been for Tai. (A/N: See "What if…?" another fanfic of mine) But what I don't get is how could Tai and Sora admit their feelings for each other then, but it took them three years to start a relationship." explained Davis.

"They were 12 at the time, Davis. They hadn't wanted to go that far in their relationship yet, but they still remember everything that happened." 

"What do you mean Matt's gone?" demanded Tai angrily. Covering Cody's ears, he yelled, "Where the hell did he go?"

"I'm assuming he went to America to help Mimi battle Piedmon alone." Izzy declared the next morning at T.K.'s house.

"I don't get her. She tells me that there's no 'I' in team when Sora was kidnapped. Now that Piedmon's returned, she doesn't even notify us? That's not like her." Replied Tai. 

"She probably didn't want us to get worried about it, so that's why she called Matt." 

Tai had to agree with Sora on that. 

"Guess I'd better ask Mom and Dad to start dipping into my college fund." joked Tai cynically.

"No need! We can use my uncle's frequent flyer miles and get to New York." explained Yolei.

"NO! No uncles, no trains, no horses! The torture's gotta STOP!!!!!" wailed Davis sadly as he dropped to his knees.

The others sweat-dropped and eyed Davis with a worried look.

"What's with Davis?" asked Gatomon.

"When Kari told us to come to America, we used my uncle's frequent flyer miles to get here. Then we had my other uncle's taxicab company give us a ride. Finally, a third uncle flew us out to the ranch where we could've used horses if Davis hadn't made us stowaways." 

The only thing the elder kids could do was nod. "Ohhhhhhhh…"

Despite Davis' protests, the kids used Yolei's uncle's frequent flyer miles to get themselves to America. The only thing that was on Tai's mind the entire way there-besides Sora-was Piedmon.

__

"I may not remember exactly how I worded my threat to Piedmon, but I remember that I warned him to never come back…otherwise, I'd let Sora kill him. It looks like she'll get her chance." 

Tai allowed his mind to drift back to that tragic, rainy day in the Real World…

__

Flashback

Tai had been stabbed by Piedmon's Trump Sword attack. The sword was slick with his blood. Only one person caught him as he fell to the ground, dropping his sword…Sora.

"Tai! Speak to me! Please! Don't leave me…"

"Take care of Kari for me, huh?" 

"No, Tai! Don't you speak like that! You're going to live! You've got to!"

"Sora…I've got to tell you something…I wish I'd said this long ago…"

"Please don't…" 

Tai saw that he was hurting her, but he couldn't make the pain go away…because he was the source of her pain. Only one thing could make her happy. 

"I love you."

He used the last of his strength to push himself up and kissed Sora with a passion that resided deep in his soul and still resides there today. She returned his passion with her own, just as hot and fiery. 

Then he relaxed and lay back, satisfied that he'd told her and kissed her. She would be safe, while he would be at peace. A mournful cry kept him from crossing over…Sora's cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

Tai opened one eye, and saw Sora facing Piedmon with a fury that he'd used time and time again. She wasn't using it to protect her friends, or even him…but for cold blooded revenge.

He forced himself to his feet and staggered over toward her and barely stopped her from finishing him off. 

"Don't. If you kill him in cold blood, you're no better than him. And I'm not sure if I could love a murderer…but I could try."

She dropped the sword at his feet, fell to her knees and sobbed in his arms. He comforted her as best he could. After Piedmon departed, Tai heard her speak to him through her tears.

"Tai…I'm so sorry…"

He smiled at her in response.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Tai."

End flashback

Tai jolted up slightly as he heard the captain on the loudspeaker.

__

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our descent into New York City. Please make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions." 

Tai turned and saw Sora sleeping on his shoulder. She must've fell asleep in the most comfortable way she knew how-next to him.

The question was this: How to wake a sleeping girl without being slapped, yelled at, or punched? Tai smiled as the answer came to him that same instant. He leaned over and kissed Sora with that same fiery passion he'd used the first time. She immediately woke up and responded with that exact passion.

When he finally pulled away, she was blushing from ear to ear and slightly gasping for breath.

"Welcome back to New York." Tai said calmly.

"Welcome back." repeated Sora sweetly.

Sequel started! Chapter II up in a few days. R&R! TAIORA FOREVER!!!


	2. There's no 'I' in 'Team'

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. This fic is-of course!-Taiora. Also contains Daikari, a hint of Takari and some Mimato. Flames aren't permitted. Don't like, don't read. 

Digimon

Trip back to America

Chapter II-There's no 'I' in 'Team'

The DigiDestined sighed happily as Tai Kamiya drove with the greatest of ease-despite the fact that they'd had to wait at the airport for three hours for the car dealer to show up with the exact same car Tai rented the last time they were here. It had been worth the wait, at least to Sora. She'd forced Tai into a game of lip locking during those three hours. 

"Tai, how about keeping the others on their toes? I think they're all looking tired from the trip here." She advised. 

Tai smiled wickedly at his girlfriend as she wrapped her arm around his own. "Hang on tight." 

SSSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Tai literally put the petal to the metal as he sped through traffic like a mad hyena looking for a quick meal. The others were being tossed around. Even Ken, who'd come at Davis and Yolei's insistence, couldn't avoid being jostled around.

When they finally reached Mimi's house, everyone-with the exception of Sora-glared at Tai.

"Don't blame Tai. I told him to keep you guys on your toes. You all looked like you were going to pass out from heat stroke." explained Sora calmly as she exited the car.

"Tai? Sora? What are you guys doing here?" Mimi asked in amazement as she opened the door.

"We came to find a certain DigiDestined of Friendship, and since Kari hasn't let go of Davis' hand, arm, or right shoulder since the trip here, I assumed Matt had to have come." replied Tai calmly. Kari and Davis blushed at Tai's earlier comments.

"You guys didn't have to come. How'd you know, anyway?"

T.K. eyed his brother with a look. "Next time you plan on skipping the country, at least take the time to delete some messages on the machine." 

Kari nodded. "It didn't take T.K. long to figure out where you'd headed. That and the fact remains obvious that you've been talking about Mimi since we went home."

Davis barely kept his anger in check. _"No need to blow up. This isn't the place, time or person to blow up at. Keep the anger bottled up for later. When we run into Piedmon, focus it on him." _he thought calmly.

"Mimi, do you remember what you told me when Sora was kidnapped by Datamon?"

"Sure. 'Whoever doesn't come back alive is gonna be in a lot of trouble.'"

Tai smiled briefly at the memory. "Not just that. 'There's no 'I' in 'Team.' Not contacting us because you were worried about us was decent. But we're all part of a team. All of us." He added while taking a glance at Ken. If not for Davis, Tai couldn't have been sure whether or not he could trust Ken-he had taken control of Agumon and made him Dark Digivolve into MetalGreymon, after all.

"We all have our own unique characteristics that make us who we are-Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Light, Hope and Kindness. If we lost just one of those traits, I doubt we could win. But now that we're all together, we stand a chance. We'd stand an even better chance if we had our Digimon with us." 

"Got that covered." Davis headed up to Mimi's room with DemiVeemon, Kari and Gatomon at his heels. Within seconds a flash of light appeared and vanished. An hour or so later, that same flash of light appeared-followed by a lot of screams. Tai and the others ran up to see Davis and Kari in a tangled mess along with their Digimon. 

"We need a better way to come back home than this!" groaned Davis.

"How about some throw pillows?" Yolei asked sweetly. Everyone groaned.

Chapter III up A.S.A.P! R&R! Flames aren't needed. 


	3. The torture of Courage, Friendship & Lig...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This chapter contains definite Daikari, as well as Taiora and Mimato. Sorry that Chapter II was short, but my brain hadn't kicked in yet on ideas until now. Onward to the fic!

Digimon

Trip back to America

Chapter III-The torture of Courage, Friendship and Light

Piedmon's ghostly form smiled evilly at the DigiDestined as they prepared a plan of attack against him. For three years ever since Tai Kamiya threatened him to never return, he'd bided his time in a secluded section of the Digital World, stealing abilities from other Digimon, including a Field of Invisibility. That attack made him virtually invisible to all but only the pure of heart-and only Tai's sister, Kari had one of the most purest hearts out of the entire team. 

That's why she was to be targeted for capture later. But, patience was a virtue. Wait until she was alone, or even better, with another DigiDestined, and take the two of them…

Piedmon's chance came the next day, when Kari and Davis went out for lunch for two reasons: One, to track down Piedmon. Two, to spend some time alone, despite the fact that Veemon and Gatomon were with them.

"So, any sign of Piedmon anywhere on the D3 or Dterminal?" Davis asked calmly.

"Nothing. Even with the modifications Izzy, Yolei and Ken made last night, we still can't find-" Kari stopped short as a sharp gasp of pain surged through her body. Davis and Gatomon were at her side instantly.

"What's wrong?" insisted Davis worriedly.

"Kari? Are you OK?" asked Gatomon.

"He's here. I can't see him, but he's here."

__

"Finally! The 'mon I've been waiting for. Now's the chance to rid the world of this jerk once and for all." thought Davis heatedly. 

"DIGIDESTINED OF LIGHT! Surrender yourself now and I'll spare your friends. Try 

any attempt at attack any they'll suffer." Boomed Piedmon's voice as he appeared. 

"Fat chance, pal! Veemon, take this clown down! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"

The Digi-Egg of Courage appeared instantly. 

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…FLAMEDRAMON, The Fire of Courage!!!"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON, The Angel of Light!!!"

Piedmon smirked as he approached the two Armor Digimon. "This is too easy. Clown Trick!!" A mist of air seemed to move in the sky. The next second came and WHAM! Flamedramon and Nefertimon were hit hard and deDigivolved back to Veemon and Gatomon. 

"Stay behind me, Kari! I'll protect you. Veemon! Let's kick it up a notch." Advised Davis. 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!"

Piedmon chuckled. "A Champion. Quaint and pointless."   
That's when Ken appeared. "Who said anything about a Champion?" Stingmon was at his side.

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!"  
Paildramon smiled as he advanced toward the Wizard Digimon. The dual voices said, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Piedmon's smile widened as he replied, "Not as much as I. Trump Sword!!" Two swords went flying toward Kari a split second later.   
"KARI! LOOK OUT!!" Davis pushed Kari out of the way just in time to take a sword straight in his chest.

"Davis…HOW COULD YOU??!!" cried Kari sadly as she got up and ran to his side.

"I didn't…want you hurt…couldn't bear to see that pretty face…covered in blood…" Davis managed a smile as he coughed up blood.

Piedmon landed on the ground and grabbed Davis by his neck. Then he pointed a sword at his throat. "Come with me, DigiDestined…or he dies."

Glaring at Piedmon through tear-stained eyes, Kari nodded.

"Kari, don't do it!" Ken jumped from his spot of safety and threw himself at the Mega Digimon.

"Clown Trick!!" 

WHAM! Ken doubled back and was knocked out instantly.

"Where are we?" demanded Kari angrily as Piedmon pulled her through to a dark place.

"The remains of my hideout in Spiral Mountain. After being defeated by the DigiDestined of Courage and Love, I needed time to recoup, so I stayed here and waited for the time when you would return through the gateway. I even managed to steal some abilities from some Digimon to better increase my powers. And now…I require from you…a Digi-Egg. To make sure you cooperate-" Piedmon grabbed one of his swords and stabbed Davis through his arm. Davis had woken up to this and barely kept himself from screaming in pain.

"DAVIS! STOP IT!" Tears streaked down Kari's face as she tried to go to his side, but Piedmon stopped her with one move of his sword.

"Don't worry. He's not dead…yet. All I want from you is your Digi-Egg. Give me that, and you may return to your world with…Davis…unharmed. If not, then we can play a game. How many wounds to kill a leader?" Piedmon then stabbed Davis through his leg. 

This time, Davis couldn't stop himself from yelling out in pure torture and pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 

There was silence for a while…then the sound of sobbing could be clearly heard in the darkness. 

Tai was pacing with impatience etched across his face. "Why can't we find Davis and Kari?" 

"It's possible that there's an energy field surrounding them so that they can't be detected. Give me an hour. I'll have answers then." explained Izzy.

Tai turned towards his friend. There was no mistaking the emotion in his voice.

"We don't have an hour! Who knows what that freak show's doing to Kari? Or Davis? If anything happens to either of them…" Sora ran over to Tai's side and tried her best to comfort him. 

Matt spoke up. "I think the best thing for us to do is to continue a plan of how we're going to find Piedmon. According to Gatomon and DemiVeemon, he appeared out of thin air. Could he have gained a new power somewhere?"

"The only place where Piedmon could gain new abilities is in the Digital World. It's possible he could have returned there without us knowing, since we couldn't get back there three years ago." 

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the hallway, and two thuds were heard, followed by sobbing.   
"KARI!" Tai and the others ran out to see what happened…and gasped in shock.   
Davis had literally been stabbed in every spot in his body. His chest was covered in blood, his arms were caked as well, and he couldn't move his right leg. The fact that most of Davis' blood was on Kari's hands didn't help much.

"What happened?" 

"Piedmon…Digi-Egg…HE HURT DAVIS AND IT'S MY FAULT!" 

Joe immediately checked Davis' pulse while Tai helped Kari to her feet. 

"Technically, Davis should be dead-"

"WHAT?" 

"Calm down, Kari. I was saying that something, or some force, is keeping him alive. I can bandage him up but he'll be immobile for three days." Joe insisted.

Tai gripped Kari's hand tightly. "What was that about your Digi-Egg?"

"He's got it." 

"That's not good. With even one of your Digi-Eggs in Piedmon's hands, he can gain enough power to destroy both worlds!" warned Izzy.

Tai looked Kari straight in the eye. "Then we're getting it back. And we'll take Piedmon down…for Davis. Are you staying here?" She nodded immediately.

"I'm staying too. I'll monitor his progress and let you guys know if any changes occur." 

Tai nodded. "Guys, let's go!" Kari, Gatomon, DemiVeemon, Gomamon and Joe watched as the DigiDestined headed through the computer and to the Digital World.

What do you think of Chapter III? Suspenseful, huh? Chapter IV on the way!


	4. Warp-Digivolving!

A/N: I don't own Digimon, as usual. I also don't own "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Chap. IV contains Daikari, Mimato and Taiora. 

Digimon

Trip back to America

Chapter IV-Warp-Digivolving!

Tai Kamiya adjusted his new goggles atop his head as he found himself as well as the other DigiDestined near Spiral Mountain. 

__

"After wearing a pair of goggles for 14 years, giving them to your successor and seeing your girlfriend buy you a new pair that looks exactly the same, you'd think these would fit easier." He thought to himself as he observed their surroundings and considered their options, which weren't many. 

"All right. Technically, we're not at full strength, but we should have the element of surprise on our hands." 

Matt, as usual, defied Tai's leadership, just as he had done years ago. "What do you mean? He's expecting us to come and battle him! It's a trap." 

"OK, Matt. Let's wait for Piedmon to come to the Real World and get us! Better yet, let's surrender right now." 

"A wise choice, DigiDestined. Surrendering now would be easier than battle." Piedmon appeared in a flash of light.

"His breathing's become erratic. I don't think there's anything I can do unless I get him to a hospital, Kari." 

"No! Davis hates hospitals. How would he feel if he woke up and there were tubes in his neck and in every part of his body? Please, Joe, you've got to heal him from here." 

Joe Kido sighed sadly. He had all the necessary equipment needed to care for Davis, but the problem was that he'd lost a lot of blood. What was required for Davis to pull through would be nothing short of a miracle…and from what the others had told him, Davis usually pulled off the miracles.

Tai now knew that he had to consider his options carefully. The last time they'd battled Piedmon, he'd nearly died, and Sora had come close to killing him, had Tai not come back and convinced her not to.

__

"If I could do it all over again, I'd tell her to go for it. Then Davis wouldn't be so close to Death's door." 

"Face it. You're beaten. The new leader is dead, or he will be. And I possess the Digi-Egg of Light. Once I unlock its powers and channel it for darkness, I will rule both worlds! Of course, you won't be around to see the new worlds, but…"

"We've beaten you twice before, and we can do it again! Digivolve, Patamon!" T.K. held his D3 high upward like in the old days.

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

The other DigiDestined pulled out their D3's. 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILAMON!!!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKLYOMON!!!"

The original DigiDestined turned to Tai. He nodded once, and they grabbed their Digivices.

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!!"

"This is for Davis…LET'S GO!!" The team of Champion Digimon raced forward to engage the Mega Digimon in battle.

Davis moaned quietly as he finally woke up. He felt like one of those pincushions his sister used when she'd tried her hand at sewing. That hadn't gone well either.

"Don't sit up too quickly, Davis. It's good that you're awake, but you've lost a lot of blood." Davis smiled as he recognized Joe. 

"Kari…is she…?"

"I'm here." Davis wanted to pick her up and kiss her like there was no tomorrow-The way Davis felt, there probably wasn't going to be a tomorrow!-but he forced himself to stay seated.

"How'd we get here?"

"I gave Piedmon my Digi-Egg of Light. I couldn't stand seeing that cute face in blood." 

Davis visibly groaned. In order to save him, Kari gave up her only Digi-Egg. 

A second later, Davis felt tired. He looked at Joe, who held up his hand to reveal the syringe. A sedative. Kari came by his side a second later. There was one more song he wanted to hear before he left. 

"Goo…Goo…"

"Don't babies usually say that stuff?" asked DemiVeemon. Gatomon sent him flying to the ground with one flick of her tail.

"Dolls…"

It took Kari a few seconds to realize what Davis wanted. "The Goo Goo Dolls! Which song?" 

Davis recited the number from memory. Moments later, the familiar song was heard inside the room.

__

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life

And you're not thinking about tomorrow

'Cause you were the same as me

But on your knees

"Never thought…I'd be…your boyfriend, huh, Kari?" 

"What do you mean, Davis?" 

Joe came up and stood next to Kari. "Careful. The sedative may make him say things he doesn't mean."

"You…always around T.K…never had time for me…"

Tears came to Kari's eyes. Davis had never spoken up about this! Then again, she'd never given him the chance, had she? 

__

A thousand other boys could never reach you

How could I have been the one?

I saw the world spin beneath you

And scatter like ice from the spoon that was your womb

Dropping to her knees, Kari pleaded a silent prayer, a prayer to bring Davis back from his torment. Gatomon hopped up and landed gracefully on Davis' stomach, careful to avoid puncturing him with her claws. 

__

Chorus: Comin' down

The world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

Or are you someone's prayer?

After finishing her prayer, Kari stood up and eyed Davis. He was smiling. 

"Davis, I've got to tell you something about Yolei."

"Yolei? What?"

"She loves you…just like I love you." 

That piece of information, delivered from Kari at that instant, caused Davis to choke on his own saliva!   
"Davis! Hold on." Joe started up the Heimlich Maneuver. Within seconds, a stream of bloody spittle went flying out of Davis' mouth and hit the window. 

"Anything…else?" he joked cynically as he reached his hand to grab Kari's.

"Just thought you'd want to know."

__

You know the lies they always told you

And the love you never knew

What's the things they never showed you

That swallowed the light from the sun

Inside your room? Yeah!

Davis acknowledged this new piece of information. 

__

"That's why Yolei was acting the way she was last week-her stammering on the plane, comforting me when I gave up on Kari in the first place-it's 'cause she loves me! But how? Why would she love me?"

Davis pulled out his Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship. On instinct, he held them up toward the sky. The crests emblazoned on his Digi-Eggs glowed brightly, then disappeared. Before blacking out, he whispered, "Good luck, my friends…"

__

Chorus: I'm comin' down

The world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

Always someone there…

Tai collapsed to the ground next to Agumon, Matt and Gabumon. He'd been struck again by Piedmon's Trump Sword attack. Sora had been helpless to help him. The others had been knocked out within minutes. Still, Tai would not give up.

"Can't give up…gotta win it…for Kari, and for DAVIS!" 

"He's our friend…we can't let him down!" 

That's when the crests of Courage and Friendship appeared from Davis' Digi-Eggs and materialized on their chests. That not only restored their Digimon's power, but it restored their ability to Digivolve beyond the Champion level.

__

And there's no time left for losin' 

When you stand they fall

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!"

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!"

The older DigiDestined gasped in shock as they eyed two very familiar Mega-level Digimon. 

"It's not possible…" insists Izzy in amazement.

"Davis…it's gotta be him." declared Yolei happily.

__

Chorus: Comin' down

The world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

All because I'm…

That's when it happened again…DNA Digivolving. This time, it wasn't two Champions. It was two Megas.   
"WarGreymon…"

"MetalGarurumon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…OMNIMON!!!"

__

Comin' down

The years turn over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on to lead you home 

All because I'm…

All because I'm…

And I'll become…

What you became to me

Piedmon found himself staring at one of the most powerful Mega Digimon in existence. Even with the Digi-Egg of Light, could he defeat Omnimon? Find out in Chapter V-The battle to save Davis from Death!! 


	5. The battle for Davis' life!

Me: Once again, I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own "Duck & Run" by 3 Doors Down. 

Kari: Allow me to read the summary for Chapter V.

Davis: But-

Kari: PLEEEEEEEEASSSSSE? (makes puppy-dog face)

Davis: (speaks in high voice) OK, you can read the summary.

Me: Wow, you are good! 

Kari: Very true. (reads) "Piedmon takes on Omnimon in a final showdown but unlocks the power of the Digi-Egg of Light and slowly converts its power to Darkness. Despite his severe wounds, Davis manages to go to the Digital World once Kari and Joe leave for a breather. Someone on the team will lose their life to save one of their dearest friends …unless they figure out how to heal him or her immediately." (gasps) It's not Davis, is it?

Me: (smiles) If I told you, it'd ruin the storyline, won't it?

Kari: PLEEEEEEEEEEEAASSSSSSSE? (gives puppy-dog look)

Davis: Don't give in. She may be sweet, charming, talented, beautiful, and sexy…

(Kari blushes a deep red at Davis' comments)

Davis: …but that's no excuse. Resist her power of light! 

Me: Uh…this is a Taiora, Daikari, and Mimato! On to the fic! (runs off) 

Kari: (slightly irritated) COME BACK! DOES DAVIS DIE OR NOT? (runs off)

Davis: (sighs) Women…can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em.

Digimon

Trip back to America

Chapter V-The battle for Davis' life

Piedmon smiled evilly as he eyed the powerful Mega Digimon before him. Omnimon may have had the power of two Megas as one…but he had one trump card to play…the Digi-Egg of Light. Once he unlocked its power and harnessed it for evil, not even the most powerful of all Digimon could oppose him. 

Tai barely held his anger back as he jumped on Omnimon's back, Matt right beside him a heartbeat later. 

__

"Guess this means that Matt and I are DNA Digivolving partners…or we would be, if we were still DigiDestined. Actually, we have been, but we didn't know what DNA Digivolution meant when we were DigiDestined. To be young again…" Tai kept his smile plastered on as he looked downward at Sora, who looked up at him with a worried glance.

"Be careful, Tai." She pleaded quietly.

"Aren't I always?" 

Before Mimi could warn Matt to be careful, Omnimon took the battle to the clown…or at least, that's how Davis would word it, if he were here.

__

To this world I'm unimportant

Just because I have nothing to give

So you call this your free country

Tell me why it cost so much to live

Tell me why

"You never loved me…hung around T.S. all the time…thought I was a jerk…"

Davis tossed back and forth, trying to fight against the second sedative Joe had administered. 

"Why is he saying these things? I never thought he was a jerk!" Kari shuddered in fear, not because of Davis, but because of his words. His personal, private thoughts had been unlocked due to the many wounds Piedmon's sword had given him.

"It's the sedative! Or maybe it's the wounds Piedmon gave him. They're so deep and so close to his heart that it unlocked the most painful and most personal thoughts buried deep in his mind. I've got to go find a painkiller at the hospital. I'll be back. Don't leave him alone for a second!" That said, Joe ran out, hoping beyond hope that Kari would listen. 

"What now, Kari?"   
"I can't see Davis die in front of me. I've got to calm down for a while. I know! I'll jog around the hotel for 5 minutes and come back. Davis will still be here and Joe will never know." 

"I don't know, Kari. He said to not let Davis outta sight for a second." DemiVeemon warned.

"Please, DemiVeemon. You can look after him for us. I promise, it'll only be for 5 minutes." Insisted Kari.

"OK, but only 5 minutes! No more."

Before leaving, Kari kissed Davis with the most passion she could muster up.

"I'll be back. And I never thought you were a jerk. Not once."

Kari and Gatomon turned and ran out the door. 

Davis woke up, feeling like he'd won the lottery! 

"Davis! You're alright!" DemiVeemon hopped around the room like a hyena on a sugar rush.

"Right. Come on! We're goin' to the Digital World!" Davis instantly started stripping himself of the tubes and other items on his body. DemiVeemon stopped hopping and looked at Davis like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Davis, what are you doing? You need those things to get well!"

"I'm better! I don't understand it, but unlocking the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship…restoring Agumon and Gabumon's ability to Digivolve beyond the Champion level…it just powered me up. Hey! I bet if the others unlocked their Digi-Eggs, it could restore Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon's abilities too! And if T.K. unlocked his Digi-Egg of Hope, MagnaAngemon could come back. We'll have to get Kari's Digi-Egg of Light back for her to unlock the power first, before Piedmon does."

"Does that mean we're going?" 

"You bet! There they are. Digiport, open!" Davis and DemiVeemon disappeared inside the Digiport, DemiVeemon Digivolving to Veemon as they entered in. Three minutes later, Kari and Gatomon reentered. Joe came back in a minute later. Everyone was gone…except for a sleeping Gomamon.

"Oh, crap."

__

Chorus: This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away, oh no

I won't turn around

Once getting to the Digital World, Davis had Veemon Armor-Digivolve to Raidramon in order to get to the others. They'd gone steadily towards Spiral Mountain but hadn't bothered to cover their tracks. Kari and Gatomon were right behind them. Minutes later, Joe and Ikkakumon caught up to them and gave them a ride. Now the four of them were going as fast as possible to catch up to Davis and Raidramon.

__

"Can't let Kari down…or the others! They're counting on me to save the day! And I'm not gonna let them down. I may have looked like a jerk to Kari and the others before, but not after this battle." 

The second they got there, Davis and Raidramon saw the impossible…Piedmon had unlocked the Digi-Egg's power and was slowly harnessing its power for Darkness.

__

All my work and endless measures

Never seem to get me very far

Walk a mile just to move an inch now

Even though I'm trying so damn hard

I'm trying so hard!

Omnimon was doing his best, but with Piedmon's stolen Invisibility attack, he couldn't even see him. All he could do was feel the pain of his Trump Sword attack. 

"Come on, guys! We can't give up now." 

"We can't even see him, Tai. Maybe we should go back and see how Davis is doing."

"Are you kidding? If we go back now, the next time we see Piedmon, he'll have taken over the Digital World! We have to stop him now!" 

Tai and Matt's argument was cut short by a familiar voice.

"HEY, GUYS! I'M HERE! YOLEI, CODY, T.A.! UNLOCK YOUR DIGI-EGGS TO RESTORE THE ABILITY TO DIGIVOLVE!!!" 

Everyone turned in surprise and amazement. "Davis?" 

Davis and Raidramon came to a halt. "I'm not duckin' and runnin' when the goin' gets tough! And no sword stabs can keep THIS DigiDestined down." 

__

Chorus: This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away

And I won't duck and run,

'Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone, there is nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me down 

No 'cause I'm already here, oh no!

I'm already here, down on my knees

I'm already here, oh no, I'm already here

I must have told you a thousand times I'm not running away

Yolei, Cody and T.K. were confused, but they did as Davis told them to. They held their Digi-Eggs up high. The Crests glowed brightly on the Digi-Eggs before disappearing and reappearing on their predecessors' chests. T.K.'s Crest appeared on his own chest. The Champion Digimon had their energies restored to full strength and felt charged! 

"Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!"

"Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!"  
"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"

"Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!!"

As for Joe, he, Kari, Gatomon and Ikkakumon were going as fast as they could when the Crest of Reliability appeared on his chest. 

"What the…?"

"It's Davis! He told Cody about the Digi-Eggs' power!"

"Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!!"

Joe smiled. "Nice work, Davis…Cody. Let's go, Zudomon!"

Davis smiled. His friends had their Crests restored. Now it was time for Kari to get hers. 

He scanned the skies for anything out of place.   
"Raidramon, hit the sky right…THERE!" He pointed to one spot.  
"Are you sure, Davis?"   
"Positive."   
"OK. Blue Thunder!!"

WHAM! Piedmon appeared, very angry and shocked that Davis had figured out the one weak spot in the Barrier's power.

"Thanks, Davis! Everyone, use your Crests the same way you used them against VenomMyotismon. Davis, Yolei, Cody, do what the rest of us do." Instructed Tai. Everyone held up his or her Crest high. Davis, Yolei and Cody held up their Digi-Eggs high. Beams of light appeared and shackled Piedmon within seconds. 

"NO! I will not be denied my chance for revenge!"

"Transient Sword!" Omnimon saw his chance to attack, and he took it. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! If I'm going, then one of you is going with me! TRUMP SWORD!" Before deleting into bits of digital data, Piedmon aimed his last sword towards a DigiDestined. Davis tracked its target as the dying Piedmon disappeared and the Digi-Egg of Light dropped to the ground at his feet.

"TAI! LOOK OUT!" 

Davis picked up the Digi-Egg and raced as fast as he could toward his mentor.

__

"I can at least spare Kari the pain of losing a brother. Jun could care less about me, and Sora won't be alone in life. She'll have Tai by her side forever…"

As the sword pierced Davis' heart, he heard very faint voices as he dropped to the rocky terrain…

__

"Davis, hold on!" 

"Is there any chance that he'd survive that wound?"

"Davis…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

No I pass away! 

Chorus: This world can turn me down

But I won't turn away

And I won't duck and run, 

'Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone 

There is nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me down

No 'cause I'm already here! (repeat)

Talk about a cliffhanger! Davis took a sword straight to the heart! Can he pull off one more miracle, or will it be up to the other DigiDestined to pull it for him? Find out in Chapter VI-The Special Miracle!


	6. The Special Miracle

Me: For the umpteenth time, I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own "Miracle" by Vertical Horizon…what's wrong, Kari?  
Kari: (sniffs) You know…DAVIS MAY DIE!! (wailing)

Me: AHHH! Can you try to read the summary without getting it wet?

Kari: Oh…Sure. (reads) "The DigiDestined make it back to the Real World with their Digimon…but do they have to rely on their own abilities to save Davis, or will he pull off one more miracle? This contains Daikari, a bit of Daiyako, Taiora and Mimato." (cries)

Me: (sighs) There, there. It's OK. On with this fic.

Digimon

Trip back to America

Chapter VI-The Special Miracle

_It's taken much too long to get it right_

Would it be so wrong?

To maybe find someone a miracle

SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! The DigiDestined reappeared inside Davis' room at the hotel. Instantly, Kari and Joe bolted out of there, holding Davis' limp body in their arms with their Digimon beside them. Veemon had Digivolved to his Rookie form-as had Hawkmon and Armadillomon-in order to keep up with everyone else. 

"Davis! Don't you dare die on me, you hear me? I've loved you too much these past few days to lose you now." Demanded Kari worriedly. 

"Don't worry, Kari. Davis is strong. He'll pull through." T.K. said.

The look Kari gave him a second later was enough to make even the most evil of all Digimon cower in fear.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? You can't predict the future! Sometimes T.K., hope just isn't enough to save a person's life…especially if it's someone you really care about." 

__

And all you really need is everything you could never be

And so you'd give it all for a miracle

The DigiDestined finally made it to the hospital. Tai had made sure that Piedmon's sword remain in the Digital World and not in his friend's chest. What had happened hadn't been Tai's fault anymore than it was Kari's or Joe's or any one of them. Davis had returned of his own free will to save his friends. Yet when Tai looked into Kari's eyes, he couldn't find that sparkle that had been there from the moment he'd seen her in the hospital on the day she'd been born

__

Chorus: Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?

And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle…

"Dammit! I can't stop the bleeding!" 

"What do you mean?" 

Joe tried to remain calm, but he hadn't had to operate on one of his friends in this critical condition. "I mean that there was a chance of survival earlier, while he was bandaged up and safe here-before he left. Now that that sword stabbed him in his heart, the blood's flowing out and I can't stop it from happening." 

Kari's thoughts were jumbled, but they were focused on one person. _"Davis…if only I hadn't teased you so much before, if I'd given you a chance, come to at least one of your games…maybe you'd still be next to me right now." _

You never really know what it is 

Not until it goes

And if it comes again, it's a miracle

Tai was holding on tightly to Kari with one arm and with his other one, he tried his best to comfort Sora. Matt was trying to comfort Mimi, but was also faced with the near impossible task of keeping Veemon away from the Emergency room.

Seconds later, Kari felt a sharp pain run through her entire body like a knife.

"Davis…" 

She broke into a run towards the Emergency room with Yolei right on her heels. The others started to run after them. 

__

But what you miss is love in everything below and up above

And could she bring it all? A miracle?

Near tears, Kari remembered all the good times she'd had with Davis, although they hadn't all been pleasant

__

"All right! What luck; you're in my class again, Kari." 

"I wouldn't call that luck."

"They look real cute." 

"Hey, Davis! T.K.! You guys are my heroes." 

"Actually, it was mostly my idea. I just decided to bring T.K. along for the ride."

"Oh, Davis! Sometimes you're so insensitive."

"I'm very sensitive! I'm so sensitive I have to use a special toothpaste whenever I eat ice cream."

"Davis, you saved the day! We thought you were wonderful." 

Kari swallowed her fears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry…not until Joe himself said that there was no way to save him.

__

Chorus: Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?

And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle

Kari burst in the Emergency room only to hear a flatline…a very lonely flatline.

The others came in right after her and heard that same tone. 

Sora released her tears and shook against Tai's body. Tai himself was shaking, but only to keep from crying himself.

Mimi burst out a second or so after Sora had and Matt pulled her close to him. He shook in the same manner as Tai.

Izzy, Ken, Cody and T.K. were faced with keeping all of their Digimon safe from being seen. The fact that they wanted to know what happened to Davis, plus the added fact that Veemon was struggling against T.K.'s grip, wasn't helping much.

Joe sighed sadly and allowed some tears to fall as another one of the doctors grabbed a clipboard and started writing.

Yolei kept herself from sobbing but let her tears go out wholeheartedly. 

__

"I knew you loved Kari since I met you, but I didn't know that I'd fall in love with you. If it could happen again, I'd tell you how I felt, despite what happened with Kari."

Kari forced herself to walk over to Davis and look down at his face. Tears suddenly appeared on his face. Closing her eyes tightly, Kari bent down and gave Davis a concentrated kiss. Seconds later, her body, as well as Davis', started glowing with a brilliant white light.

__

All you wanted was a (miracle)

All you needed was a miracle, a miracle

And all you wanted was a (miracle)

All you needed was a miracle, a miracle

The DigiDestined looked up to see Kari and Davis enveloped in white light! Was she healing him? Moments passed, and the restored Crest of Light glowed brightly on Kari's chest before shooting towards Davis in a beam of pink light. Tai felt something hot…two something's. The Crests of Courage and Love were glowing, one on top of the other. The beams headed toward Davis intermixed with orange and red. The Crests of Friendship and Sincerity were intermixed too. Green and blue were shooting toward Davis, as was Knowledge, Reliability and Kindness. All these beams were enveloping Davis as one beam. Then, slowly but surely, he opened his eyes to see one tear-stricken girl.

"Kari?"

__

It's taken so long to get it right

Could it be so wrong?

To maybe find someone a miracle?

"DAVIS!" Davis cried out as Kari bombarded him a second later. He couldn't figure out what were tears or kisses so long as she was on him. The others crowded around them seconds later with joyful expressions but tear-stricken faces. Davis felt something warm on his head.   
"What's up, Veemon?" 

__

Chorus: Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?

And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle (repeat) 

A miracle…

As everyone congratulated Davis from returning from the dead, Kari whispered into his ear, 

"What happened today can only be declared as…a miracle." 

"My Miracle of Light."

YEAH! Davis pulled through, and all it took was a kiss. Next up: Epilogue! The DigiDestined return home after a very long week.


	7. Epilogue-The plane ride home

A/N: For the last time, I don't own Digimon. The epilogue contains Taiora, Daikari, a bit of Daiyako, Takari and Mimato. There's no summary involved in this. The DigiDestined are heading home. The plane ride back has some…humorous moments, but that's about it.

Digimon

Trip back to America

Epilogue-The plane ride home

"Don't stay away too long or I'll have to come over and see if you're cheating on me. If you are, I'll personally gouge out your eyes. Got it?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

Finally irritated with the whole fiasco, Davis and Tai pulled Matt away from Mimi and dragged him toward the ticket booth.

"WAIT, GUYS! I DIDN'T GET MY GOODBYE KISS!" 

"She'll e-mail it to you. Let's go!" demanded Tai.

"Ahhh…this is how a plane trip is supposed to go." Kari was comfortable with her head on Davis' shoulder and his head on hers. Thanks to that "miracle" in the hospital a day ago, his wounds had disappeared. There was no trace or proof that Piedmon had ever hurt Davis-and Kari was glad about that.

"Davis, let me outta here!"

"Kari, my tail's being squished between some books! And I need air!"

The two of them sighed as they released their Digimon from the overhead compartments as quickly as possible to avoid detection.

"I'm glad you didn't stay in your In-Training form, Veemon but the overhead compartment's the safest spot on this plane." 

"Oh, yeah? You climb in there for two ½ hours and then tell me it's the safest spot on the plane." Retorted Veemon angrily.

"While you two are out here, we could experience turbulence or bad weather or get snowed in-"

A second later, Veemon and Gatomon jumped back over Davis' head and back in the overhead compartments. 

"That was easier said than done." Laughed Davis as he slung an arm around Kari's shoulder. He leaned over for a kiss and was interrupted by a stewardess.

"Any beverages or other requirements before takeoff?" 

"Takeoff? I thought we were already in the air!" 

Kari couldn't help herself. She burst out in laughter at Davis' remark. The stewardess continued onward. A moment after that, Veemon and Gatomon came back out from the overhead compartments.

"I thought you guys had decided to stay up there." 

Veemon and Gatomon eyed Davis like he was crazy. "And have to smell those mothballs from the ceiling? We'd rather stay out here with you guys." 

Davis and Kari groaned sadly as they picked up their Digimon and placed them in their laps. They weren't going to get any time to themselves on this trip home.

"In a way, I'm going to miss America." 

"What do you mean, Tai? We nearly lost Davis in the Digital World because of Piedmon. And when we came here before, Davis almost gave up a chance at love." 

Tai eyed his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "If it weren't for you and I, Davis and Kari wouldn't be together right now. And about the whole Piedmon issue, Davis knew what he was getting into. That's one of the advantages-and disadvantages-of being leader of the DigiDestined." 

"I like the advantages a lot better than the disadvantages." Sora smiled as she and Tai leaned forward and were interrupted by Matt.

"Hey, guys! Mind if I sit with you for a while? It's lonely in Coach." 

"Uh, Matt? We were in the middle of something here." Replied Tai calmly. He was trying to hold back his irritation-and not succeeding.

"What? Ohhhhh. Sorry. I'll see you guys later, then." 

Tai turned back toward Sora with a wicked smile. "Now, where were we?" 

"Right about here." 

Their faces were inches from each other's…then Izzy came in on them.

"Guys, I've got to show you something on the 'Net. It's amazing! The U.S.A's got a new President lined up." 

Tai and Sora groaned as they both glared at Izzy. "Two things. One-It's George Bush! He's been President since January. Two-IT'S 2001! He was inaugurated that same month!" yelled Tai angrily.

Sora and Izzy facefaulted at the same time, amazed that Tai even knew what inaugurated meant.

"But why would it be on there if he's-oh. The date's January 20."   
Tai growled angrily as he grabbed Izzy and his laptop and pushed him back into Coach.

"Hey, Davis!"

Davis and Kari sighed as they pulled away to see Yolei standing right next to them.

"Just wanted to see if you were feeling any better since yesterday." 

"Yes, Yolei. I have had no injuries since Kari, you and the others healed me. Why are you over here?" insisted Davis. 

"That was it. Oh! And I found these back in the Digital World before we left." 

"My goggles! And I thought they were in my bag. Thanks, Yolei." Davis knew Kari was going to kill him but he gave Yolei a friendly peck on the cheek.

"WOW! Th-thanks, D-davis." Yolei was blushing all the way back to her seat. Kari gave Davis the death glare.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for her getting me my goggles back. That's all!" 

Davis pulled Kari into a passionate kiss a second later. She sighed quietly as he pulled back three minutes later.

"Am I forgiven?" 

"Well…" 

That's when T.K. came in on them.

"What, T.I.?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how things were going, that's all." 

"Great! Just fine, T.K. Can you do us a favor and look after our Digimon for us?" Kari asked sweetly. Gatomon and Veemon had fallen asleep after getting stuffed with some of Davis' junk food that he'd smuggled onboard. 

"Uh, well Kari…" 

"Please, T.K.?" Kari caressed T.K.'s cheek with her hand. Davis blushed with definite anger.

"Sure." Picking up Gatomon and Veemon with the greatest of ease, T.K. hustled as fast as possible back to Coach.

"WHAT-WHAT-WHAT WAS THAT?!" 

"Nothing."   
"That was not NOTHING!" 

Kari shut Davis up with a kiss seconds later.

Tai couldn't believe it. They were finally home. Back in Japan. The trip had been torturous for all of them. 

"Now we need to wait for our parents to come pick us up." 

"Why can't we just walk? The sky looks as clear as daylight to me." Declared Davis.

Thunder flashed seconds later. A downpour came down on the DigiDestined after Davis' remark. The others glared at him.

"This rain's going to be here for the entire week, you guys!" Izzy warned as he looked at the weather report on his laptop.

With the exception of Sora, the DigiDestined groaned out loud. This was going to be one, long rainy week.

YES! Finished at last! R&R, folks. Flames aren't needed. 


End file.
